legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 11
"Chapter 11" is the third episode of the second season of Legion, and the eleventh episode overall.Legion - Episode 2.03 - Chapter 11 - Press Release Synopsis David navigates the maze. Plot John Hamm prelude about the nocebo effect, and the idea of social mass infection: Keep in mind: This episode Nobody knows that David is working with Farouk to find the last Monk. Our first scene is Amahl Farouk's last moments, as he drops dead, and is buried by an order of monks. This is during the fight with David Haller's father. Over a solemn dinner, the Monks hear a thrumming noise coming from where they just recently buried Farouk...Meanwhile Cary is trying to teach...Kerry to be more independent. One lesson he's giving her is to learn about food, eating and nutrition, so she can survive by herself if need be. A few humorous scenes of her drinking beer and enjoying it, and her coping with creating waste. Meanwhile part 2, Syd is under her guise of a cat, and is walking the halls of Division 3. Despite them working with Division 3, this level of access to their main lab/facility would still be off limits to them. Cat-Syd see's some commotion in the halls, and see's that Clark has locked up a bunch of people infected with the chattering virus. David and the others see that the Monk who Amahl Farouk was searching for was in the room with victims suffering from the Catalyst. However, the Monk escaped this room and is loose somehow. David goes to Cary to get him to use the machine to confer with Farouk. He first though, runs into Lenny Busker. She seems desperate for help to get out and leave. After some philosophical banter, and musing about the nature of words and definitions. He also refers to David Haller's father. Farouk is bitter about how he was defeated by David's father, and exiled from his body. Farouk tells him that the Monk is actually the source of the Catalyst, acting as an asymptomatic carrier who is unaffected himself. He assures David that while everyone things he is the source of the catalyst, it is indeed the monk who is the source. He also imparts upon David that by helping him, he's helping destroy the future Syd. Also. Typhoid Mary reference. David awakes from his "dive" and finds the lab empty... While he was under, the Monk infected everyone else in the lab with the Catalyst apart from Cary Loudermilk. The Division 3 sector of the lab has been ransacked. David wanders the lab and is lemon spritzed by Cary who apologizes, thinking he was the monk. Cary tell David that the Monk infected most and was able to lead a small band of guards out. He warns him to look out for a cow. They find Ptonomy Wallace, infected... In an effort to rescue him and the rest, David and Cary enter the minds of Ptonomy Wallace and Melanie Bird. They find them trapped in mental mazes based on their most deepest desires. Ptonomy is trapped in a ultra short term memory loop. Melanie Bird's mind is a black computer program that resembles a text based DOS/terminal game. David is able to free both of them. They do indeed encounter the cow, and despite a begruding Cary, they leave it in the lab. David is then captured by the Monk. The Monk shares memories of Farouk's body with David. The body was buried beneath the Migo monastery and its presence slowly drove the other monks insane. Eventually, they either committed suicide or were infected by the Catalyst. All of this happened obviously after Farouk lost the battle with David's father and when his body was buried. From this point of view the Monk is trying to stop Farouk. Cary finds Kerry in the hallways, infected as well and sadly tries to merge with her, but can't as they are still reversed from last episode. The Monk incapacitates Admiral Fukyama and the 3 Vermillions, revealing that he is searching for a weapon to defeat Farouk. Melanie believes that David is that weapon; the Monk almost reveals David and Farouk's alliance to her but David teleports himself and the Monk to the roof of the building to explain. The Monk, who has watched Farouk kill his entire monestary, and is a bit salty about it, doesn't want to help Farouk in any way. He believe if he finds his body, he'll be even more power. He commits suicide by jumping from the building. After about .003 seconds of feeling guilty, he finds Syd and see that she's also infected with the Chatter virus. He enters her mind, like Ptonomy and Melanie's to try to bring her out.... Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird (credit only) *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Co-Starring *Jelly Howie as Vermillion #1 *Brittney Parker Rose as Vermillion #2 *Lexa Gluck as Vermillion #3 *Christine Horn as Dr. Orwell *Marc Oka as Admiral Fukyama *Nathan Hurd as The Monk *Gayla Johnson as Doctor *Robert Arce as Patient *Abigaille Ozrey as Farouk Girl #1 *Emily Ozrey as Farouk Girl #2 *Jon Hamm as Narrator *Reatha Grey as Hearse Drivee *Stefanee Martin as Cheerleader #1 *Jai Shannon as Cheerleader #2 *Annie Gonzalez as Cheerleader #3 *Sara Young Chandler as Cheerleader #4 *Jasmine Jessica Anthony as Cheerleader #5 *Josephine Hines as Cheerleader #6 *Tisha French as Cheerleader #1 Mom *Everett Booth as Cheerleader #1 Dad *Karesa McElheny as Lone Monk *Zhan Wang as Giggling Monk Trivia *Footage from the chalkboard sequence in "Chapter 7" was replayed in Farouk's sunglasses. This is a reference to the psychic battle that was fought between David's father and Farouk, which resulted in Farouk's consciousness being displaced from his body. It was adapted from X-Men Vol 1 #117, and is notable in Marvel Comics canon for being the event that inspired Charles Xavier to form the X-Men. Gallery Images Promotional_Image_2x03_Chapter_11_(1).jpg Promotional_Image_2x03_Chapter_11_(2).jpg Promotional_Image_2x03_Chapter_11_(3).jpg Legion promotion picture 2.jpg Chapter 11 image.jpeg Chapter 11 promo image.jpg Chapter 11 image (2).jpg Farouk.jpg Season 2 screenshot (2).jpg Season 2 screenshot (1).jpg Chapter 11 image(2).jpeg Migo Monks.png Videos Legion S02E03 Trailer 'Chapter 11' Rotten Tomatoes Legion S02E03 Clip 'The Cow' Rotten Tomatoes TV References Category:Season 2/Episodes